


Blinding, Crowning Glory

by brutum_fulmen



Series: Royal Companions (A Disney Crossover) [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Ninth Doctor Era, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutum_fulmen/pseuds/brutum_fulmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stay back!” Rapunzel exclaimed brandished her paintbrush at him with panic and pulling the expanse of her long blonde hair behind her, “Just who do you think you are?”</p><p>“Well,” he adjusted his long black overcoat. “I’m the Doctor.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fair Maiden's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stay back!” Rapunzel exclaimed brandished her paintbrush at him with panic and pulling the expanse of her long blonde hair behind her, “Just who do you think you are?”
> 
> “Well,” he adjusted his long black overcoat. “I’m the Doctor.”

The silhouette of a young girl watches the sun sink low upon the land and bathes the sky with the color of an over-ripened peach.

All of her chores were done, she had some trouble with her hair being as long as it is but she was used to it, and all that was left was to wait for her Mother to come home for dinner before she goes to bed.

“This won’t do,” she mumbled to herself.

She left the window open as she went back inside the tower, leaving her long hair trailing behind her.

After much thought, she decided to go back to painting the mural on the ceiling she never got to finish. Dipping the brush in some water, she quickly noticed that what her mural lacked was her signature.

She found a small corner under the foliage of flowers she painted that was had very little decoration. Carefully, she lifted herself up onto a table and scribbled her name.

“Rapunzel,” She hummed to herself as she wrote it, pleased her name didn’t look so out of place in her painting. She giggled to herself and jumped off to lie by the balcony again. Wielding her brush, she sat by the ledge and combed her hair long expanse of hair slowly to loosen any of the tangles.

As the sky almost became dark, she closed her eyes and sang the lullaby her mother taught her.

_Flower, gleam and grow._

_Let your power shine.  
_

Her hair began to glow. It started from the part of her hair and crept down slowly in tempo to the song.

_Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fate's design._

She smiled thinking about the next few days ahead. Only two more days, she smiled to herself.

_Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine_

Two more days until the lanterns come by her window again. She figured out the pattern for that event while reading a book one evening.

_Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine_

She closed her eyes as she brushed and sang her excitement out. Two more and they’ll be out there. Every year they come and it’s always on her birthday, no less.

_What once was-?!_

She was suddenly knocked back by a flash of blue and a man jumping out, covering her mouth as he pulled her into the tower. Rapunzel clutched her hair protectively; trying to get enough of it within her grasp as possible while her mind reeled with panic and the glow faded. She searched for a weapon, anything to defend herself as the strange man came went around, closing the windows and curtains. 

“It’s worse that I thought.” He seemed to mumble to himself as he went back to the balcony and the curtain kept pushing itself open. He turned to her with annoyed look on his face. “What were you _thinking_?”

“ _Excuse me?_ ” she replied indignantly as she held out her thickest paint brush in front of her in defence. “ _I’m_ not the one who came barging into my home like a lunatic just to fix my curtains!”

“You were summoning _nanomytes_. Which while that seems like a good thing if they weren’t going around and killing people with an ancient plague.” He snapped back like he was making the most sense in the entire world, trying to get closer to her. “I want to know _what_ in God’s name were you thinking-”

“ **Stay back**!” Rapunzel exclaimed brandished her paintbrush at him with panic and pulling the expanse of her long blonde hair behind her, “Just who do you think you are?”

“Well,” he adjusted his long black overcoat. “I’m the Doctor.”

She looked him in the eye and as she heard the faint sound of something rustling in the woods below come closer, she asked quietly.

 

“Doctor who?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Insert Doctor Who theme here~
> 
> Thanks for stopping by! Comments are always welcome!


	2. Empathy and a Frying Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor suspects this strange girl in a strange fortess to be a Carrionite. Very dangerous thing, supposition can be. Especially to people who are out of the ordinary...

The Doctor ignored her in favour of looking out the open balcony and shutting the curtains. They refused to move. “For god’s sake,” he pushed at them until he realized something: This was the only way out in the tower. All other areas had door as immovable windows.

He took out his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and heard the audible shuffle of the girl behind him.

“What is your name?” he asked as he scanned the curtains and windows.

She hesitated. _Big mistake._

“Wh-Why do you need to know?” feigning bravery. _She’s protecting something._

“You know, when I last scanned a victims of those nanomytes, it seemed they’ve been here for over 16 years.” He said seriously, if what his screwdriver wasn’t faulty, he’s walked straight into what could be a witch’s den. “I don’t suppose you’ve been here that exact amount of time.”

 

She stiffens and it becomes quiet behind him, the breeze from balcony coming out harder.

“Uh,” she tried to speak for herself but kept quiet after.

 _Is she from Vargo?_ He looked around; thinking about what kind of technology from the Deep Darkness was used to cloak this place from the inattentive human eye. _But her clothes are too ordinary to stand call herself that. Or maybe she’s a Carrionite…Maybe a humanoid spawn of one. Can’t be too sure._

“Just who are you?” he asked again “Why are the nanomytes, little tiny lost little creatures that got lost and are terrorizing the folks of the village below, following you? What did you do to summon them? Tell me or I’ll have no choice but to call your name-” she used the hair under his feet to trip him and he went face-front to the rug and he heard the loud clank of metal.

 

“I got it!” She said pressing her body weight on a metal bell as something inside banged around.

“What?” The doctor looked at her incredulously.

“Don’t ask me what they are? You’re the doctor here!” she pushed the bell harder into the floor as the nanomytes inside banged harder. “Christ, they’re strong though.”

 

He just stared at her for a moment. “Where did you get the bell?”

 

“Where else?” she looked at him exasperatedly “It was on the table and I’m apparently keeping a plague under it.  They looked weird and came through the window. I supposed you were expecting them.”

“Right, um, that was easy.” he cleared his throat, “Fantastic. Don’t move. I’ll be back in a second.”

“What-Agh, just hurry.” She called after him as he ran out of her line of sight “It’s, ah, rather hard to keep them in the bell.”

 

“I got it!” he reappeared with a skip in his step and her eyebrows arched. “What?”

 

“You got a frying pan.”

“And?”

“You’re using a frying pan to tame the nano-thingies causing the bad plague?!”

“Well, you’re keeping them under a bell and they’re apparently staying there.” He reasoned “So who’s the ridiculous one?”

“You’re using a frying pan!” she shouted “How on earth do you think that’s going to work?”

 

“Well, I don’t.” he said simply approaching the bell from the other side “But you might want to stand back for this bit.”

 

The girl’s hands immediately flew off the bell as he aimed to strike the bell at its side. The noise of the echo rung around the tower and the force captured inside the bell shook as well. He struck it two more times until the sounds of tiny metals clinking against the metal casing died down with an audible pop.

 

“Right, completely neutralized.” he pulled the bell off with his other hand and tiny metal glowing little robots were tangibly disturbed as they spun down to the floor and flickered just before they settled down. The Doctor ruffled his black jacket and smoothed his blue shirt before kneeling by its side. He raised the pan and saw her gasp.

 

“What?” He made his voice cold and serious, pan still in mid-air.

“You didn’t say you were going to kill it.” She said cautiously.

“ _It_ killed people.”

“It’s not killing anyone now,” she said “You’ve pretty much tamed it.”

“Why do you care so much?” he looked her straight in the eye “You’re in a safe fortress, away from the fact dozens of people have died because these little creatures, and you’re telling me you don’t want to kill it?”

 

“Is that a problem?” she asked him, looking at the nanomytes flickering on and off “Even the worst of the world deserves respect in some degree. I…I didn’t mean to lure them here.” She knelt by the side of the nanomytes. “I can keep them here.  There’s a glass globe somewhere upstairs and maybe I can help them.” Her fingers lingered over the glowing dots on her carpet that hummed a low and sorrowful tune and her tone was very hushed “You called yourself a doctor. I didn’t think that was why Mother never let me leave.” She sighed, picking one up and stroking it on her palm. “I heard from the books that Doctors help people. I didn’t expect people like you to be this cruel.”

 

The Doctor stopped and he realized he’d been pressing hard on the button on his screwdriver behind his back. He looked at the reading and his eyes widened. _Carrionite technology fused into her system._ He looked around at the length of her hair hanging around the house, literally uncut and probably more than 50 feet long. She just sat there though; looking at the nanomytes like it was a wounded puppy. _Not her body nor her demeanor though._

“They sound lonely.” She said quietly. _She’s very human._

“So, Mr Doctor,” She stood up with a smile that looked as if she could cry “Would like to some try some pie before you leave?”

 

He said nothing, rather speechless, and followed her to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I referrenced the 2nd Doctor's comic and foreshadowed his encounter with them his 10th form. Honestly, it was supposed to be longer. I split the chapter into two. :o Comments are welcome!


	3. Lonely and Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are they all like you?” she asked after the silence was getting awkward. She’s never had guests before. Was this why Mother prevented them in the tower? “Out there, I mean.” She gestured to beyond the balcony.
> 
> “No.” he replied quietly, cookie in hand. “There is no one quite like me.”

For someone who seemed so talkative, he was suddenly so quiet as soon as Rapunzel cut him a thick slice of pie and handed him some cookies. He accepted them with a small smile and drank all of the orange juice in one go.

_Surely, this man was strange._ He kept the frying pan on his lap as Rapunzel packed away all the plates. She calmly put the humming bits of glowing metal in a small satin pouch she was made and put them on the table.

“Are they all like you?” she asked after the silence was getting awkward. She’s never had guests before. Was this why Mother prevented them in the tower? “Out there, I mean.” She gestured to beyond the balcony.

“No.” he replied quietly, cookie in hand. “There is no one quite like me.”

“Alright then,” she smiled “Here you go.” She slid to him the satin pouch with the bits of singing metal glowing inside.

“You’re giving them to me.” He looked up at her. “Why?”

“Well, you know where they belong. I don’t know why, but I suppose I can trust a Doctor to bring them where they need to be. I’m sorry for not trusting you either. I thought you were after my hair.”

“Your hair?” he looked at her indignantly “Is this because I’m bald?”

“What?” she looked at him surprised, not sure how to tell hide her embarrassment “No, it’s just. Ah, Mother keeps me hidden in here because people would want to steal the magic in my hair.” She smiled, gesturing to her hair “Guess it sounds pretty silly.”

“Um, it’s beautiful” he said, leaning close to her like he was whispering “And pretty long too. But I doubt I’ll ever want to steal something that looks better on you than me.”

“And you’d know that for a fact, Doctor?” she teased back.

“Of course, I’m sure!” he smiled “I doubt I’d ever look good blonde anyway.”

 

At that, they both giggled and laughed at how ridiculous it sounded.  

 

 “And you trust me?” he furrowed his eyebrows “After everything I said?”

“Well, lonely people make mistakes often. It’s best forgiven than forgotten.” She smiled politely “Trust me; I probably know that better than anyone else.”

“Right,” he cleared his throat “Thank you. For your hospitality and cooperation.”

 

Silence ensued and he took out his stick again, he swept his arm around area with it. It made a weird sound as he swept it around the area before he finally brought it to eyelevel.

 

“It’s a sonic screwdriver.” He smiled when he noticed Rapunzel staring at the object. “It’s…Well, it’s very handy.”

“Do all Doctors carry sonic screwdrivers?” she asked him.

“Depends who you ask,” he winked, suddenly in a better mood.

“So Doctor,” she rose from her place as Doctor walked over to the balcony “Where are you going off to now?”

“I don’t know.” He smiled, pocketing the satin pouch “But I’m thinking of roaming around space.”

“Space?” she asked and he turned around, picking up on her tone of awe.

“Have you ever been outside this tower? At all?”

_Mother says I’m not old enough yet to leave by myself._

She stopped for a while, not sure how to answer him when he draped an arm around her shoulder.

“You see that?” he pointed to the sky, turning dark at the seams. “Where I live, I travel towards that and beyond.”

“There’s more beyond that?” she asked, walking closer to the balcony “Beyond the lights?”

“Yes,” he said “I’ve seen the stars, the sky, the planets, and more than you can believe!”

“How do you have all that time to do that?” she asked, looking him straight in the eyes as she pulled his arm off her but never let go of his hand.

“Believe me, my dear.” He smiled, dropping a small key into her hand “I have all the time in the world.”

“What…What do you expect me to do with this?” she asked after a moment as he went closer to the balcony and fished something else out of his pocket.

“Well, I do owe you for being rude.” He said to her with a twinkle in his eye “The very least I can do is give you someone to be with until you’re old enough to come out of this giant tower yourself.”

“Like a companion?”

He smiled and walked towards her, clasping her shoulders. “Fantastic way to put that,”

Suddenly, a blue metal rectangular box appeared, perched directly on her balcony. She would have not gaped if it weren’t so huge and seemingly unreal.

Rapunzel walked closer to it and touched the handle. It was metal, cold but oh so very real.

“That, my fair maiden,” he smiled “Is my TARDIS.”

“A what?” she asked, still feeling the metal between her fingertips

“My steed.” He patted the door and leaned against it “She takes me where I want to go.”

“She’s beautiful.” She looked up to the small lamp placed on top of the metal box. “Will she let me come though?”

“You have the key,” he said “You can either let me leave and pretend I was never here or I can repay your kindness.”

“And we'll ride her so you can get me a companion?”

“A pet if you like. I’d rather call them friends who live with me.” He opened the door and slipped in, extending his arm out to her. “Much easier.”

She looked at the setting sun and then at the lamp on top of the box. It looked so much like the lights in the sky every year. “Do I have your word I’ll be home before supper?”

“Of course, um,” he held her hand "What's your name again?"

“Rapunzel,”

“Wonderful name you’ve got, Rapunzel.” she smiled at his comment as she scooped up as much of her hair as she could before entering the blue box and it closed only after the trail of her hair was completely inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here starts the real story! 
> 
> Here we go~!
> 
> Sorry for formatting mistakes. I can't fix them. Comments are always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> I own neither BBC nor Disney. :D Just the plot and the wording. Let's just make that very clear.


End file.
